Sinestro
Legion of Doom | rogue = Green Lantern Corps Justice League | abilities = Green Lantern Corps training | weaponry = Yellow power ring | voiced by = Ted Levine Robin Atkin Downes (uncredited) Phil LaMarrWhile posing as John Stewart in "Fallen Hero". }} Sinestro was a former member of the Green Lantern Corps and later, he became their greatest enemy. History Deemed unfit to wield the power of a Green Lantern by the Guardians of the Universe, Sinestro was brought down by his fellow Green Lanterns, including John Stewart, and stripped of his power ring. At some point, Sinestro obtained his own, yellow power ring that was as every bit as formidable as a Green Lantern's power ring, making him more dangerous than ever and a deadly threat to every Green Lantern in the universe. Swearing a blood oath of revenge and vowing to destroy the Green Lantern Corps, Sinestro began hunting Green Lanterns and collecting their rings. Sinestro dispatched Abin Sur, but was defeated by his successor, Kyle Rayner and Superman. Later recruited into Grodd's Secret Society in a plot to destroy the Justice League, Sinestro was defeated once more. , " " After that, Sinestro attempted his most ambitious revenge scheme, when he impersonated John Stewart to discredit him as a criminal. A weakened Stewart was nearly imprisoned as a result and was only able to defeat Sinestro and clear his name with Static's assistance. Sinestro later joined the Legion of Doom, notably taking part in a train robbery with Doctor Polaris, Tala, and Lex Luthor. When the Society split between loyalty to Grodd, the original leader, and Luthor, his usurper, Sinestro sided with Luthor. Surviving the battle between both sides, Sinestro saved the lives of his allies by shielding them when a newly resurrected Darkseid destroyed the Society's ship. Putting aside his feud with Green Lantern and the Justice League, Sinestro helped fight back Darkseid's forces, taking on Parademons in Tokyo. In the aftermath, Sinestro and the other surviving members of the Society were given a five-minute head-start to run in "consideration" of their help defending the Earth. Powers and abilities Sinestro has the same powers and abilities as members of the Green Lantern Corps thanks to his yellow power ring. With his ring, he can fly, travel through space, project energy, use a force field, and generate yellow energy constructs. Background information In the DC comics, Sinestro was once the Green Lantern of Sector 1417, often regarded as the greatest Lantern in the history of the Corps. When the Guardians assigned him to train Hal Jordan, he discovered that Sinestro used his power ring to bring peace to Korugar by installing himself as a dictator. The Guardians stripped him of his ring and banished him to Qward, but the Weaponers of Qward gave him a Yellow Power ring and allowed him to return to his universe, where he became the archenemy of the Corps and Hal Jordan, who many now believed to be the greatest Lantern in the History of the Corps. Appearances * "In Brightest Day..." * " " * "Fallen Hero" * "I Am Legion" * "To Another Shore" * "Dead Reckoning" * "The Great Brain Robbery" * "Grudge Match" * "Alive!" * "Destroyer" References External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Green Lantern Corps members Category:Justice League rogues Category:Secret Society members Category:Individuals proficient in hand-to-hand combat